Honor of the Heart
by Kye-ren
Summary: Ryo is in a crash and looses his memory... only to wake up in another realm, and in the company of a beautiful girl. But the Dynasty want both her and Ryo dead. What will they do? Will the other Ronin Warriors find them? I finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, but the other character I do own, so don't steal them!  
  
  
  
The only thing he could remember was the loud crash and the feeling of being slammed into something. After that everything was blank, everything was dark. The next minute he was awake, laying in a bed, fur blankets covering his body. He could see around the room, but moving his head hurt, so he just looked at the ceiling instead. That wasn't so bad, it a was a pretty ceiling, covered in a mural of the night sky, starts shining everywhere. Now, if his head hadn't hurt so bad he might have been able to enjoy it better. And something else was bothering him, something he should know, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything except the sound of a loud crash...   
  
"I see you're awake," someone said, stepping into the room.  
  
He turned his head to see a beautiful young woman holding something in her arms, a basket filled with bandages and medicine. She was very pretty, with light tan skin, large and expressive green eyes and long curly black hair. Twined around her head and through her hair were gold ribbons, and on those ribbons were tiny bells. Her dress was also a gold color, but not as dark as the ribbons in her hair. she wore boots made of leather, lined with fur on the inside. He couldn't help but stare at her. She noticed, and smiled brightly, as if this wasn't the first time she'd gotten this reaction. It probably wasn't, he thought.  
  
"Aja told me to come check on you," she said, walking across the room. "You were quite a wreck when we found you, Ryo."  
  
"Ryo... is that my name?" he asked.  
  
"Y-you don't remember what your name is?" she asked. "We found an I.D. in your pocket... Oh dear, your head injuries must be worse than we thought. Well, as far as we can tell, your name is Ryo, and we certainly aren't letting you out of our sight. My name is Kye-Ren, and I am a healer. Not as good as Aja is, but he is busy else where. No hold still while I change your bandages."  
  
Ryo obeyed and lay as still as he possibly could while Kye-Ren changed the bandages on his head and chest. She spoke very little while she worked, she was more focused on her task. Her hands were very gentle, and caused little pain as she rubbed some sort of cream over a particularly nast cut. Then she was done, and she was as relaxed as when she had first come in. Ryo couldn't help but stare at her eyes, which were full of laughter at the moment. He wondered why.  
  
"You are something else," Kye-Ren laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Ryo asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind. Do you have any questions, other than about yourself, as we know about as much as you do on that subject."  
  
"Yeah, what happened? I mean, where did you find me?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, Aja was out riding, when he should have been inside as there was a storm coming, and he heard a loud crash. He said he found you in a car, but that it had crashed into a large bolder. The car was on fire, but he saw you in there and pulled you out before it exploded. You were unconscious, so he brought you back here."  
  
"And where exactly is here?"  
  
Kye-Ren was quiet for a moment. She knew Ryo was hurt, but would he really believe her if she told him? He was waiting for her to answer, and his eyes were telling her to trust him, so she told him the truth.  
  
"You're in the realm called Ayriss. Its a world that is parallel to Earth, which is where Aja found you. I know it may sound hard to believe, but it is true!" Kye-Ren exclaimed in a hurry, obviously worried.  
  
But Ryo's expression never changed, and he accepted that as if it were an everyday fact! This shocked Kye-Ren even more. She asked about it, but he could only answer that something inside of his mind told him this wasn't the first time he'd traveled to another realm, it was just that he couldn't remember where and when it had happened, no more than he could remember who he was or where he came from. This answer eased Kye-Ren's mind, and she told him to rest, and that she would bring him some food later. Then she left the room, and Ryo quickly found himself asleep once again.  
  
  
  
No one could believe it when they heard the news. It was just too much of a shock. They couldn't believe that Ryo was gone. And yet the police and medics both agreed that Ryo had died in the car crash, and that he had burned to death when it had exploded. They were still trying to determine the cause of the crash, but it was clear to them that Ryo was dead. The news was too much for Mia, who just started sobbing. Yuli was no better, but he at least kept quiet. The other four Ronins, Rowen, Sage, Cye and Kento, were just too shocked to do anything. White Blaze had ran into the woods, and his roaring could still be heard from the house.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Mia said through her sobs. "How do they know if Ryo is dead? We all know that fire wouldn't have hurt him."  
  
"Mia's right," Sage said softly, bringing the others out of their shocked trances. They were all staring at him. "Even if Ryo had been hurt in the crash or knocked unconscious, the fire would have healed him, not hurt him. And the fact that they couldn't find anyone in that pile of debris could mean that someone else found Ryo, and he's safe."  
  
"But wouldn't they have found tracks or something?" Kento asked.  
  
"Not with this rain," Rowen said logically. "And I think Sage is right. Ryo isn't dead, but he probably is hurt. We need to find out where he is."  
  
"Not in this storm, though," Cye said quietly. "If it gets worse we might end up in worse trouble than Ryo. And that would be pointless, don't you think?"  
  
The others agreed, and now were calming down now that they realized Ryo couldn't be dead. But they were still anxious to get moving, for who knew how bad Ryo was hurt and where he was. Cye was right, though, they couldn't leave until the storm was over, or they might get hurt. They would just have to wait.  
  
  
  
Kye-Ren was preparing some soup for Ryo when three men walked into the kitchens, their cloaks soaked from the cold rain. Aja jumped up from his seat to greet them, and told Kye-Ren to fill up three mugs of coffee and bring them over to his table. Kye-Ren did so quickly, then dished the soup into a bowl and carried it into Ryo's room, not wanting to be near those men. She knew quite well who they were, they were the town Elders, and they were mean men at times. No doubt they had heard about Aja's rescue of Ryo, and they had come to find out what had happened.  
  
Ryo was already awake when she came in, and thanked her when she handed him the bowl of soup. He drank it slowly, and then asked what was bothering her. She looked at him in surprise, how had he know how she was feeling?  
  
"I can see it in your eyes," He told her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The town Elders are here, and they are talking to Aja right now. I fear they may want to do you harm," Kye-Ren said in a soft, meek voice.  
  
"Why would they want to do that?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Because you're not from this realm. People here are afraid of the other realms because of what happened a few months ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Before Kye-Ren could answer there was a loud crash the the sounds of shouting. Kye-Ren ran to the door and locked it, hoping that it would hold against the three elders. Then she heard her brother's voice rise above the others, and then the sounds of stomping boots, and the slamming of the kitchen door. Everything was silent for a minute, then Aja's deep voice was outside the door, asking Kye-Ren to unlock it. She did so, standing back next to the bewildered Ryo, who was now sitting up. Aja entered the room, clearly upset.  
  
"Bringing him here was a bad idea," Aja said.  
  
"Why, brother? We are healers. We are supposed to help anyone who needs it."  
  
"Yes, but he is not from this realm, and they want to get rid of him. They think he is one of the demon-spawn."  
  
"Ryo is no demon!" Kye-Ren exclaimed.   
  
"We know that, but they don't. At any rate, those three will be coming back with reenforcements, and I don't want you or him here when they return."  
  
"Meaning what, brother?" Kye-Ren asked.  
  
"Take Ryo and get out of here. Find a different Realm to hide in, for we know they will not stop searching Ayriss until they find you. Go on Big Black. I already got supplies ready, incase something like this happened. Now get going."  
  
Aja left no room for Kye-Ren to argue, for he was laready helping Ryo out of the bed and tying his fur cloak around Ryo's shoulders. Kye-Ren got boots for Ryo to wear, and then picked up her sword from the corner of the fireplace. She was as good a soldier as she was a healer, and she might need it. Aja then led them to the stables, where a large black horse had been sadled and stood waiting. Another horse whickered from its stall, and peeked its grey face from the stall door.  
  
"Two horses would be better," Kye-Ren stated. "We'll take Naaki, too. I can ride bareback."  
  
"Yes, but can Ryo ride on his own?" Aja asked.  
  
"I can," Ryo told him, and mounted Big Black without any help. Kye-Ren took Naaki out of her stall and vaulted to the horse's back, and both left the stable at a slow walk that turned into a run as soon as they were outside. Neither of them looked back at Aja, just kept riding foreward into the woods. Neither of them knew that they would never see him again.  
  
  
  
  
Talpa watched in smug satisfaction as Ryo and the girl road deeper and deeper into the woods, soon finding themselves lost. He was happy that the Ronin Warrior had no idea who he was, and therefore could not help his friends when he, Talpa, Ruler of the Dynasty, attacked the earth. Without Ryo, the other Ronins would fall quickly. Nothing could possibly get in his way. He had already recaptured the Warlords and erased their memories, so as far as they knew, nothing had ever happened, and they had never been good. The only exception to that was Lady Kayura, who had escaped. No matter, she could do little without the fifth Ronin. And he was lost in another realm with no memories of his own.  
  
"Soon the Earth will be mine, and I will have my revenge," Talpa hissed. "And this time the Ronin Warriors will be unable to stop me."  
  
"That may not be true," came a soft hiss from the shadows. A spirit emerged from the shadows, her face covered with a black veil so that only her grey eyes could be seen. This was Shymal, and she had the abilty to see the future. Talpa had discovered her recently, and she had agreed quite willingly to help Talpa. Now she was gliding across the stone floor towards Talpa, her eyes gravely serious.  
  
"What do you mean, witch?" Talpa demanded.  
  
"I see a dark future for this realm... Ryo and this girl will bear a child, a girl," Shymal said, her voice as soft as a whisper of wind, but very clear. "This child will have great powers, powers that have been hidden in Ryo by his armor. And power that lies within the girl as well, great magic and understanding. If this child is born and is allowed to grow, then the Dynasty will fall..."  
  
"Then I will destroy them all!" Talpa roared.  
  
Shymal cackled in a high-pitched, disconcerting voice. Talpa's eyes glowed red with anger, but he didn't scare her. She was older than he was by far, and nothing could frighten her, except, perhaps, this unborn child.  
  
"You cannot harm them. They have already moved into a realm outside of you reach. Now you must wait until they come back to the Earth, and hope that the child has not yet been born. Or better yet, that the other Ronins follow him and get lost, unable to return to the earth. Either way, you must wait."  
  
Shymal cackled again and vanished into a whisp of smoke. 


	2. Honor of the Heart ch. 2

The rain had turned to cold mist and neither Ryo nor Kye-Ren could really see where they were going. They knew that they were in a forest, and that they were traveling on a path, since the trees grew on either side, and nowhere in the middle. But it was a stange path, completely smooth, without so much as one stick or leaf on it. Even the mist didn't seem to settle on it as it did everything else. It unnerved Ryo, and he suggested that they leave it and move along the trees instead. Kye-Ren was reluctant to do so, but agreed when Big Black started off the path, and Naaki turned to follow. They kept moving until they reached a river that was too swift moving and too wide to cross safely.  
  
"We'll rest for a bit," Kye-Ren said, sliding down from Naaki's back.   
  
Ryo dismounted as well, a soft groan escaping from his lips. The riding had been tough for him, he was barely healed from the crash. So Kye-Ren laid her cloak out of the ground and told Ryo to sit so she could change his bandages again. He shivered in the cold ari, for he had had to take off his shirt and cloak so she could put the medicine and clean bandages on his chest wounds. She finished quickly, for she didn't want Ryo to catch a cold. She didn't worry about herself, she'd been in colder places without a cloak or fire. And she didn't think a fire would be a good idea right now, either. They were in a strange realm, one she didn't know, and who knew what kind of creatures lived here. That was one question they would soon find out.  
  
They were first alerted to the creature's movement when the two horses began to shift nervously. Kye-Ren pulled out her sword and took hold of both horses' reigns, Knowing full well that Ryo wouldn't be able to hold Big Black if the horse panicked. They waited, and soon they could hear what the horses had, large thudding footsteps coming through the forest. Before long they could see an outline of something, a human-like thing with a very shaggy head...  
  
"Who is there?" It called out in a deep booming voice.  
  
Both horses reared, and it was all Kye-Ren could do to hold them still! Ryo grabbed her fallen sword and held it up in a stance that was odd to Kye-Ren, but it was clear he had some experience in fighting. The creature moved closer until they could see it, and it was harder to say who was more startled, the beast, the horses, or the humans. The 'creature' was neither human nor animal, but something in between, and it stared at Ryo and Kye-Ren as a cat would eye a mouse. It didn't seem phased by the sword Ryo held, nor Kye-Ren's statement that she could use magic.  
  
"What are you humans doing, tresspassing in this land? This is not your realm!" It spat.  
  
"We are lost," Kye-Ren hissed just as severely. "My friend is hurt and we need a place to rest. He will catch a fever if he stays out in this cold."  
  
"What realm do you come from?"  
  
"Ayriss and Earth," Kye-Ren answered. "I am Kye-Ren, and he is Ryo."  
  
The creature looked at both of them for a minute, flexing his long, sharp claws. It seemed as if it was deciding whether ir not they were telling the truth. Finally it sighed and shrugged.   
  
"You can come to cabin for the night. But in the morning you must leave. Understood?"  
  
"We understand, Sir," Ryo said quickly before Kye-Ren could protest, for that's what she was about to do. "What may we call you?" Ryo asked politely.  
  
"You may call me Thæn. Follow me."  
  
Thæn didn't wait to see if they were following, he just headed off into the woods. Ryo and Kye-Ren followed quickly, taking only a moment to moutn onto Big Black, since riding bareback was getting to both Kye-Ren and Naaki. As they rode behind Thæn, Kye-Ren whispered in to Ryo's ear, "Why did you agree so quickly? We need more time to rest than that."  
  
"Because I know what he would do if we disagree. It'd take him only a few seconds to tear us apart and be done with the job. His manner reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who. It hurts too much."  
  
"Well, you'll have to remember your past sooner or later, or it will put you in danger," Kye-Ren whispered back.  
  
"What is it you two are whispering about?" Thæn demanded.  
  
"I was telling Kye-Ren that some of my memories were trying to come back, but something is blocking them," Ryo quickly explained. He hoped that Thæn would believe him.  
  
"You have no memories?" Thæan sounded surprised by this. "You are not the only one suffering of such an illness. There are quite a few who have lost their memories after the Great Demon was vanished."  
  
"Great Demon?" Kye-Ren asked. "Then he was seen in this realm as well?"  
  
"Hmmm... I pity the realm that had to actually deal with him, rather than just see him. That was bad enough for our people. Here is my cabin. You can put the horses in the barn."  
  
Kye-Ren and Ryo did so quickly, wanting to be out of the cold as quickly as possible. Once the horses were settled they entered the cabin, and were nearly knocked over by the wave of heat. Thæn was making the fire larger, and then lit several lamps that were scattered about the cabin. In the light they were able to see Thæn clearly, and his appearance was an odd one, to say the least. It stood upright and wore clothes like a human, but his body was that of a very shaggy wolf. His long fur on the backside of his head was bound back in a loose ponytail, and the rest of his fur hung down like a shaggy beard. His hands/paws, while rather large, were quite agile, and could do anything that a human's hands could do, possibly more. He gestured for them to take a seat in two of the wooden chairs, and they were happy to do so. He took a seat in another chair and stared at them as they were doing to him. After a length of time he spoke.  
  
"So, the boy has no memory? It seems that most of those who were close to the Great Demon when he appeared lost their memories."  
  
"With all do respect, Sir, Ryo's memories were lost when he crashed into a bolder, not from seeing the Great Demon," Kye-Ren chided. Thæn took the rebuke with good humor.  
  
"Is that so? So he doesn't know what we are talking about?"  
  
Kye-Ren and Ryo sook their heads. Thæn laughed even louder. "Then allow me to explain it to him."  
  
Ryo nodded at Thæn to show that he was paying attention, and Thæn began his explanation.  
  
"Well, about 4 months ago we all saw another Realm appear in the skies, a realm different from all the others. This was the Nether Realm, what we all call the World of the Dead. We don't know if that is its true nature or not, but when we saw it we felt death within its air, so that's what we called it. Any way, the Great Demon inside of it was attacking another realm, I believe it was yours, Ryo, the Earth Realm.  
  
As far as we all knew and could see, the Great Demon was succeeding until so humans not unlike yourselves showed up. Had some sort of armor that had powers of some sort. Beat the Great Demon to pieces, far as anyone can tell. Then everything was peaceful, so it seemed anyway. But we still feel strange vibes from that realm, my people do. Hope those warriors still guard your realm.   
  
That reminds me, you appear to be a warrior yourself, judging from the way you held that sword. Makes me wonder if you somehow are connected to those other warriors..."  
  
"I wish I could tell you, Thæn. What did you say that realm was called?"  
  
"The Nether Realm. Why? It ring a bell in you mind or something?"  
  
"Yes, but everything is so fuzzy. Its hard to see anything, and it hurts when I try to make it clearer."  
  
"Well, my answer to that it stop trying. When you're ready to remember your mind'll clear up. But enough chatting. You too look tired enough to sleep a week. I have a spare room in the loft you can use, straight up that latter. I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
Thæn pretty much did ignore them after that, and Kye-Ren used that time to usher Ryo up into the loft, since he looked about ready to pass out from fatigue. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the hay, and Kye-Ren covered him with his cloak before settling herself down next to him. She listened to Thæn working down below, and wondered what he was up to. He certainly wasn't what he seemed to be. Just like Ryo. She hadn't known he was a warrior, for he certainly didn't look like one. But she had a feeling he was stronger than she knew, maybe more so than he himself knew. All she did know was that she was falling in love with him, even though she had only known him for less than a day. But still, it was possible, and it was happening to her. That was all she could thinkn of before she was fast asleep. 


	3. Honor of the Hear ch. 3

Despite Thæn's threat the night before, he didn't make Ryo or Kye-Ren leave right the next morning. In fact, he was letting them stay as long as they wanted. For Ryo this was a good thing, for his health had taken a turn for the worst last night, Kye-Ren had woken up to find him with a high fever. Thæn had her move Ryo downstairs and laid him on the bed that Thæn had used the night before. There Thæn and Kye-Ren both used what healing skill they knew to help bring the fever down. In any event, Ryo would be bed-ridden for some time.  
  
"The river moss will bring the fever down," Thæn assured Kye-Ren as she watched him grind the plant into a thick paste. She doubted it, but none of her medicine had worked, so it was up to Thæn now. He didn't seem too concerned about it, though. As he had explained it to her, fevers were common this time of the year, and Ryo would recover soon.  
  
"He's going through so much. Why must things get worse for him?" Kye-Ren asked herself.  
  
"Sounds like you have a great deal of feelings for this boy. How long have you known him?" Thæn asked.  
  
"Not very long. Yet I feel as if I have known him forever. And I do love him. More than I love my own life. I would do anything to give him his memories back and heal his fever and wounds..."  
  
"I believe," Thæn said after a brief pause, "that the reason Ryo does not remember his past is because the Great Mother has a plan for him, and you."  
  
"Great Mother?" Kye-Ren asked, confused. Thæn smiled.  
  
"The Great Mother is the spirit who watches over all the realms. She is the one who brings life, and makes things grown. She protects life, and she has plans for everything and everyone. I believe that she has special plans for you two, and I am a part of that plan as well. I sense things sometimes, it is a Gift given to me from Her. You two may stay here as long as you like."  
  
"You know, last night, when we first met, you were mean to us, ready to kill us, and now you are welcoming us into your home like lost family. I do not understand your kind."  
  
"Nor I yours. But we will see. Who knows what She has planned. We must merely go along with it."  
  
Thæn turned back to his task and left Kye-Ren to watch over Ryo. She gently placed a cool cloth on his forehead, humming a soft lullaby as he slept. He was very restless, as if he was having a bad dream. And as much as Kye-Ren wanted to wake him up from such a dream, she didn't, because he might have been remembering something of his past, and she did not want to interfere. So she sat and thought about what Thæn had told her, about what the Great Mother might have planned for them. Whatever it was, it had better be worth the trouble the Ryo was going through.  
  
  
  
  
The storm continued for three days before it stopped, and then the snow began to fall. The Ronin Warriors had little luck in finding any clue as to Ryo's whereabouts, but White Blaze found something interesting, a small piece of metal with something engraved in it. It looked like some sort of ancient writing, so they took it back to Mia, to see if she could make anything of it. Now they were waiting, and it seemed like an eternity before Mia looked up at them.  
  
"Its defenitly some sort of writing, but I can only read a little bit of it," she said.  
  
"Well, then, tell us what you can read," Sage told her.  
  
"Alright, I can make out the words Aja and Healer. Then Ryo's name... that's about it. This is a message from whoever took Ryo. And Healer is another word for doctor, right? So he is safe."  
  
A sigh came from the four young men. They were relieved to know that Ryo had been found by a doctor, but they still didn't know where he was. But with the winter storms raging outside, searching the mountains would be too dangerous, even for them. They would have to hope that either the doctor who found Ryo would bring him back or that Ryo would return on his own. But they hadn't lost hope. They knew he was alive, and for now that was enough.   
  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed before Ryo was well enough to move around. He had lost a great deal of weight, and looked rather awful. His clothing hung loosely on his body, and there was little either Kye-Ren or Thæn could do. They did help him out as much as possible, for, now that he was able to move around, they found that he didn't like to sit around doing nothing. He did what chores he could, and slowly, bit by bit he grew stronger. Some of his memories were returning, he could remember names, but he couldn't think of who they belonged to. All he knew is that they were important in some way.   
  
Thæn told Ryo about the Great Mother and Her plan, as he had told Kye-Ren, and he accepted it as he did any other information that Thæn or Kye-Ren thought he ought to know. He recovered his strength quick enough, even if he still was thin from the fever. Thæn taught both him and Kye-Ren about the area around the cabin where they were staying so that they wouldn't get lost. They both met a few other people like Thæn, each of them kind and accepting as the Elders in Kye-Ren's world had not been. They didn't seem to care that they were humans; if Thæn like them they they could be trusted. That seemed to be the general feeling of things.  
  
And Thæn wasn't the least bit surprised when Ryo announced, rather suddenly one evening, that he was in love with Kye-Ren. It had happened when Kye-Ren and Ryo were finishing their dinner; Thæn had already done so and was working in his workshop, something he always did after the evening meal. Kye-Ren had been putting the food away while Ryo had been clearing the table when he suddenly told her, "Kye-Ren, I love you."  
  
She had dropped the loaf of bread that was in her hands, too stunned to move. She had wanted to hear those words for a long time now, and to hear them come out of his mouth was a surprise. She had shown some affection towards him lately, trying to see if he would show any back, but he had acted as if it was just a common friendship. Now he was telling her that he DID love her, and she was too surprised to answer back. But Ryo didn't need an answer. He could see it in her eyes, just as he saw everything else when Kye-Ren was too shocked or confused to speak. He laughed as he put his arms around her and rested his head on her neck. Kye-Ren recovered enough to lean into his strong body and sighed softly, happily. From his workshop Thæn laughed, startling both of the humans.  
  
"I told you She has a plan. And its starting now!"  
  
"Thæn! Must you speak in riddles?" Kye-Ren complained, unwrapping herself from Ryo's arms and picking up the dropped bread, setting it back in the pantry. Ryo laughed, as did Thæn. He didn't mind it when the creature talked in riddles, he enjoyed it, and that bothered Kye-Ren at times. It was as if he could understand what Thæn was saying, and was leaving Kye-Ren to figure it out herself. She gave Ryo a dark stare that turned into a grin when he winked at her. It was just impossible to stay mad at him.  
  
"I'm going to go rest, love," He told her kindly.   
  
"You better before I decide to beat both you and Thæn into a pulp!" Kye-Ren threatened.  
  
Ryo pretended to flinch with fear as he made his way up to the loft. He knew that Kye-Ren wouldn't go through with that threat, but he also knew that it wasn't wise to get her mad. He had watched her practice fighting with Thæn, and she could usually beat the large creature with little trouble. She was as great a warrior as she was a healer, and she had a big heart, which was the reason Ryo loved her so much. It wasn't long before he heard the door to the loft creak open and then heard Kye-Ren's soft footsteps as she moved across the floor. She laid down next to him and put her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you finally told me how you feel," she whispered. "I was worried it was only a one-sided infatuation."  
  
"Well, now you know, Kye-Ren. And even if I never get my memories back, I don't think it will be too bad, because I have you."  
  
Kye-Ren said nothing to that, instead, she kissed Ryo deeply, and nothing was said for a long time.  
  
  
  
(Yes! My first attempt at romance, so don't kill me!-Kye-Ren) 


	4. Honor of the Heart ch. 4

Talpa felt the shudder that ran through the palace, it was as if the entire realm was groaning under some sort of pressure. It passed as quickly as it cama, and was followed by a deadly silence. Something about the shudder worried Talpa, and worry was not an emotion he was used to. It angered him, and he cleared it from his find quickly. But it returned with Shymal, who appeared in a flash of smoke in the center of the room. Her face was covered as always, and her grey eyes were narrowed with hatred and cunning. She eyes Talpa, who waited to hear what she had to say.  
  
"It has begun," Shymal said. "The child will be born is one week, Earth-Realm time. The world within which Ryo and the girl have escaped moves both faster and slower than the Earth. Faster in the fact that months there count only as hours on Earth. The child will grow within two days and it will be as if she has aged five years. But then she will not age at all until she truley does turn five, and then it will be a normal aging growth. Neither Ryo nor the girl will age, but their powers will grow."  
  
"Are you sure, witch? I will make no moves hastily."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. You felt that shudder as I did. So did the Ronin Warriors, and that blasted Ancient, Kayura. Power has shifted against us, we must shift it back."  
  
"Very well. Dais! Prepare the Army for invasion. We attack in one week. The minute this brat is born we will attack the earth."  
  
Shymal's eyes widened with surprise. Talpa was daring to risk his Empire by moving against the earth so close to this child's birth. Did he really think that she was lying? This child would have the power to destroy everything, and he was taking it as if it didn't matter! Well, when he was destroyed she would be left to pick up the pieces. She would see just how long Talpa lasted this time. Shymal vanished once again, this time without Talpa noticing.  
  
  
  
  
If Kye-Ren was nervous about giving birth to this child, Ryo was more so. She had never seen his act so protective in the past ten months that she had known him. Ten months...it felt like ten years to Kye-Ren, waiting for this baby to come. Thæn had told them about the time differences in his realm, and how only one week had passed on Earth. That eased up Kye-Ren's mind a bit when she worried that her brother might think her dead. Thæn was very helpful as well, he had traded places with Ryo and Kye-Ren, letting them have his room and moving to the loft when it became to difficult for her to get up the latter. And Ryo was careful not to let her do to much, and that included her fighting excercises. She protested, but Ryo was firm. So she gave in, especially when Thæn took Ryo's side for once.  
  
Ryo had regained much of his strength in the past ten months, and he was learning some fighting skills from Thæn, and remembering ones that he knew himself, though he still couldn't remember where he learned them from. He hadn't remembered too much more in the time in this Realm, just a few images of a large house and a lake, which could have been anyplace in Japan. Not that they worried much about it. They had their own life here to worry about.  
  
When Kye-Ren went into labor that evening, Ryo was by her side until the other Khsenu(that was what Thæn's people were called) came. They were the people who lived around the mountain and river, just as Thæn do, and Ryo and Kye-Ren knew most of them well. One of them was a Healer, just as Kye-Ren was, and it was her who made Ryo leave the room, much to his detestment. But there was no arguing with her, or any of the other women that had come to help. It was clear that birthings were a woman thing, and they would not allow Ryo to break that tradition. So he was forced to wait outside with the other men, who were laughing at him in a friendly fashion. They teased him, but he had no heart to listen. He was waiting for Kye-Ren, and the minute he could rejoin her.  
  
  
The hours seemed to go on forever, and he could hear nothing from outside, where they were waiting. Whenever he tried to go into the cabin either on of the other Khsenu men held him back, or the women refused to let him enter. It wasn't until the dawn that he heard the first tiny wail, and felt the wave of energy that shook the entire ground! He didn't wait to see what had caused the shaking, he just ran into the house, and this time no one stopped him. He ran into the bedroom to find Kye-Ren holding a tiny child that was the source of the wailing. The tiny child was wrapped in a blanket that Kye-Ren had made, waving her tiny fists in the air as she cried. Ryo could see from the door that she had a head full of thick black hair, just like both his parents.  
  
"Come say hello to your daughter," Kye-Ren said.  
  
Ryo darted across the room to the bedside and knelt down next to Kye-Ren and his daughter. She opened her eyes, the color of them a bright blue, brighter than any blue ever seen. Again Ryo felt that strange wave of power, and the ground shaking beneath him. But it wasn't a dangerous shaking, nor was the power anything bad. Instead, it seemed as if the earth itself was welcoming the tiny child. Ryo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the screams from outside! Both Kye-Ren and Ryo looked to the window, and saw the cause of the screams. It looked at if the entire sky was on fire! Sure, the sun was rising, but there were literally flames dancing in the sky! Then, just as abruptly as they had come they vanished, and the sky was normal again.  
  
"Thæn! What just happened?" Ryo shouted across the yard.  
  
"I don't know, Ryo. It would seem the Great Mother was telling us something."  
  
"Yes, and I know what it is," Kye-Ren said, getting out of the bed, her baby in her arms. She moved to the window to stand next to Ryo, and also so that everyone could see their daugher. "She was giving our child her name. And her name is DawnFire."  
  
  
DawnFire grew quickly, as Thæn had told them she would. It was only a matter of days in Thæn's time before DawnFire looked - and acted - like a five year old. She learned quickly, and it was clear that she had a great deal of power in her, what Thæn called Gifts. She had quite a few of them, too. She could mimic anything, from attacks to building things. All she had to do was watch it being done a few times, and she was able to learn it. She didn't speak much, instead she chose to use her hands to speak, or spoke telepathically. Ryo and Kye-Ren could hear her mind-speak quite clearly, and could talk to her that way as well, and Thæn could hear her sometimes, but not always. So DawnFire made it a point to try and talk outloud around him. In short, DawnFire was a very special child.  
  
And not three days after she was born (though she looked like she'd been born 5 years before) Ryo woke up from a bad dream, suddenly able to remember his past. Kye-Ren was glad, because it meant he had finally healed, and now he was able to tell her about the names, and why the Realm of the Dead had sounded so familiar. But that part wasn't very comforting. He had indeed been one of those warriors that Thæn and his people had seen, the Ronin Warriors, and they had defeated the Great Demon, Talpa, but Ryo had a feeling that Talpa wasn't gone. And he had to return to the Earth to make sure it remained safe.  
  
They explained this to Thæn, who agreed with Ryo. They packed their belongings and saddled up Naaki and Big Black before waking DawnFire up. She wasn't please with that, and said so very loudly until Ryo was certain the entire Khsenu population would hear her. But Thæn, as usual, had a remedy for this in the way of a pepermint stick, which DawnFire took happily from his hands. She was placed up on Big Black in front of Ryo, who mounted next. Kye-Ren road on Naaki once again.  
  
"If ever you need my help, you need only shout my name," Thæn told them. "No matter where you are, I will hear it, and I will come."  
  
"We'll remember that," Ryo said, then kicked Big Black into a run. Kye-Ren followed close behind, until the cabin was out of sight. Then Kye-Ren used her magic to open a gate to the Earth-realm, which they quickly rode through. Then the gate closed, leaving behind the world they had come to know and love so well, and Thæn vanished with it.  
  
  
  
The four Ronin Warriors had felt the wave of energy clearly, and it alerted them to Talpa's attempt pf an attack on the Earth. They had spotted the gate as it had opened, and had attacked with all of their strength. Talpa's soldiers came pouring out, desptie their best attempts, only to retreat again when Lady Kayura showed up with the Ancient's Staff, forcing them all back. Now they were at a stale mate. Talpa was planning what to do next, and the Ronins were waiting to fight against him.  
  
Kayura was now waiting with them, and Rowen quickly told her about Ryo. Kayura shook her head in dispair. "Without him we cannot defeat Talpa. And I fear he is much stronger than before."  
  
"So what do we do?" Kento asked. "We can't just sit here!"  
  
"Calm down, Kento," Sage said. "We have no choice but to wait."  
  
"Wait for what?" called out a familiar voice.  
  
Everyone spun around to see Ryo on top of a giant excuse of a horse, with a tiny child riding in front of him, and another horse behind him with a young woman on it. Both Ryo and the woman had swords with them, and the child, to everyone's surprise, had a dagger on her belt, well within easy reach, and from the way the child was looking at them, she had been trained as a warrior. But no one was paying any attention to that right then. They were all too happy to see Ryo again.  
  
Ryo swung down off Big Black and ran over to greet his friends, and was promptly knowcked down by White Blaze. No one noticed Kye-Ren or DawnFire until DawnFire spoke, and it was telepathically. She hadn't thought that the other Ronins would hear, as in all her so far short life, only her parents could hear her.  
  
::Mother, who are all these people? They know Father?::  
  
It was a simple question, and one that brought everyone's heads swinging around to look at DawnFire. She saw everyone's gaze upon her and stared back just as firmly, her blue eyes looking as though they were made of liquid fire. There was a challenge in her eyes, daring for anyone of them to deny that Ryo was indeed her father.  
  
"Uh, guys, meet my wife Kye-Ren and my daughter, DawnFire. I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Yeah, well it will have to wait," Rowen said, still looking at DawnFire. "Talpa's back."  
  
As if to prove that statement, a large force of Dynasty soldiers, lead by Sekhmet. The now reunited Ronins called up their armors and stood ready to fight. Much to Kayura's and the other four Ronins' surprise, so did Kye-Ren and DawnFire. DawnFire stood up on Big Black's saddle and took out her dagger, aiming very carefully as Sekhmet. Just as he got close to the Ronin Warriors she through the blade screaming, "Flame Dart!" The knife came close to Sekhmet's face, making him loose his balance. The Ronins were caught in battle against the Dynasty soldiers, and didn't see it happen. But Sekhmet did.  
  
"So that is the brat Talpa wants us to destroy! Well, get ready to die, child!"  
  
"I think not!" Kye-Ren shouted, charging straight at the Warlord!  
  
Sekhmet dodged and pushed her aside, but she spun back around, hitting him with her sword. It shattered into pieces when it struck his armor. Sekhmet laughed at her as he drew his own sowrds.  
  
"So, you want to play rough, do you? Well try dodging this! Snake Fang Strike!"  
  
The swords shot out at Kye-Ren, and she could smell the poison on each on as she jumped into the air out of harms way. This was a dagerous foe, more dangerous than anything she had faced before. She had to protect DawnFire from him. Kye-Ren Landed in a tree and jumped down in front of DawnFire, who had watched the entire scene from Big Black's back. Sekhmet's swords returned to his hands, and he got ready for a second attack, only to be stopped by the Ancient's Staff. Kayura stepped in front of Kye-Ren and her daughter, a determined look on her face.  
  
"Stand down, Sekhmet," Kayura said, her voice ringing through the air. The Ronins ran to help her, having beat the Dynasty soldiers.  
  
"I think not," Sekhmet hissed at them. "The child must die."  
  
"You can't beat all of us!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Want to bet!"  
  
DawnFire watched the adults fight, and noticed her dagger on the ground near her feet. Making sure that no one was watching, especially the snake-man, she bent down and picked it up. She stepped away from her mother so that she could see the snake-man clearly. She held the dagger out in front of her, mimicking the move he had used a few minutes ago. Her voice rang out small and clear, silencing the fight going on.  
  
"Snake...Fang...Strike!" DawnFire shouted!  
  
The tiny dagger became about six long swords, each one filled with energy, not poison. It was a burning energy, and the swords shot through the air, burning everything they touched! She heard her father shout "Duck!" as the swords shot over their heads, then heard the snake-man scream as he was burned. But she saw nothing of it. Only a bright light. Then that faded, and she was sitting on the ground, a dazed look on her face. Ryo was getting up off the ground and scooped her up in his arms, and she wrapped her own tiny arms around his neck, trembling slightly. That was the first time DawnFire had actually used a mimic attack in a real battle, and it scared her. But her father's reassuring voice was all she needed to calm down, and the stares pf amazement that the other warriors were giving her didn't bother her in the least now. All she knew was that the snake-man would be back, and she had to be ready. They all had to be ready. 


	5. Honor of the Heat ch. 5

Sekmet stood before Talpa and Shyamal, trembling with fear as Talpa shouted dire threats at the warlord. He had lost a battle to a child, one of the Ronin Warrior's children at that. But Talpa had no idea the power this child held. The burn mark from her dagger still stung on his cheek where the flesh had been hit. Shyamal, on the other hand, seemed to have expected this outcome. But like Sekmet, the spirit was staying quiet for the time being. Only when Talpa was done did Shyamal speak.  
  
"Great Lord, I think I know of a way we could use the child instead of destroying her," Shyamal said.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Make her our fourth warlord, Great Talpa. Flood her with negative energy, the same way you did with the others. Then we can use her to destroy the Ronin Warriors. It will be something they do not expect."  
  
Talpa pondered this suggestion for a moment, then gave a wicked laugh. It made both Sekmet and Shyamal shudder.  
  
"This idea pleases me, Shyamal. I shall send Dais to bring the child to me. Then we shall see how the Ronins fair against one of their own."  
  
  
  
Ryo and Kye-Ren had spent most of the night explaining abut what had happened during the time Ryo had been missing, as well as telling them about DawnFire's unique gifts. It was DawnFire that the Dynasty was after, and that concerned everyone. DawnFire, on the other hand, was more concerned about how she was going to climb onto WhiteBlaze's back when the tiger kept walking around in circles around her. Kayura watched them both while the Ronins talked with each other.  
  
She was very worried about what Talpa would try to do to the little girl. This child was so different from everyone else, even her. Had the Ancient One still been around he would have found this little child a mystery. Such great power resided in her, and yet she went around as if she didn't notice it, or, if she did, she acted like it was nothing. But Talpa... He would either try to destroy her or try to use that power against the Ronin Warriors. And Kayura feared he would try the latter of the two first. She couldn't allow that to happen.   
  
DawnFire, noticing Kayura for the first time, smiled and waved to the tall woman. Kayura smiled back, hiding a laugh as WhiteBlaze knocked DawnFire over. The little child made no sound, but instead hugged the tiger, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter. That was another thing Kayura didn't understand. DawnFire didn't talk, not out loud anyway, unless she was mimicking some sort of sound or attack. When she did speak it was with telepathy. That in itself was strange, for although both Ryo and Kye-Ren could do the same, it wasn't how they normally talked. It was as if this child was the opposite of them in some aspects, but more like them in others. Or, more like Ryo anyway. Already Kayura was sensing that this child had Ryo's personality, and that would get her into trouble later if Talpa did catch her.  
  
'No,' Kayura thought to herself. 'I mustn't think like that. Talpa will not catch her.'  
  
::Who is Talpa?:: DawnFire asked Kayura, shielding herself from everyone else so that they wouldn't hear.  
  
::Talpa is a demon,:: Kayura replied in the same manner. ::A very powerful one. We fear he may try to use you to hurt others.::  
  
::No! I won't hurt others. Only hurt those who hurt us. Protect other people!::  
  
::I am glad you feel that way, little one. You are very much like your father.::  
  
DawnFire beamed at this statement and gave WhiteBlaze another hug. The giant tiger licked DawnFire's face, causing the little girl to giggle. A minute later she was chasing WhiteBlaze around in a large circle, this time laughing out loud. Ryo looked over at them briefly, a smile flashing across his worried face before turning back to his friends. Kayura prayed for both their sakes that whatever Talpa was planning didn't succeed.   
  
  
Dais stood in a tree on the other side of the yard, watching the Ronins as the talked. He could see the little brat that Talpa was after standing near the window, with Kayura and WhiteBlaze nearby. This wasn't going to be an easy attack, but he had it perfectly planned. On his signal a troop of Dynasty soldiers attacked the house, startling everyone. To his delight only Kayura and WhiteBlaze stayed with the brat, as did the annoying woman named Mia. This would be easier than he had thought. Shyamal had given him something that would knock that trio of protectors out for hours, and there would be no way the Ronin brats could stop him.  
  
With the speed of lightning Dais crashed through the window, easily knocking Mia out of the way. DawnFire, faced with this new warrior, ran and hid behind Kayura. Both WhiteBlaze and Kayura stood ready to fight, both ready to attack.  
  
"There's no way I am letting you take this child, Dais," Kayura growled. "You already know what happened to Sekmet."  
  
"I don't plan on using an attack the brat can mimick, Kayura. This time, she is coming with us."  
  
Dais tossed the little ball onto the floor, covering his mouth as the green-grey smoke began to pour out of it. Withing seconds the three were coughing and gagging, then fell to the floor. DawnFire began kicking as Dais picked her up, but WhiteBlaze and Kayura were already unconsious.  
  
::DADDY! HELP!:: DawnFire shouted as Dais carried her out the window. 


	6. Honor of the Heart ch 6

Ryo heard the cry, and it struck his heart like a dagger. Dais had DawnFire. All at once his actions were a blur. He dropped his swords and leapt into the air, smashing into Dais! All three of them fell to the ground, but Ryo was the first to recover. He grabbed DawnFire and held her protectively. Within seconds more soldiers appeared, forming a circle around Ryo and DawnFire.  
  
"Give me the brat," Dais hissed. "Now."  
  
"Forget it, Dais. DawnFire isn't going anywhere with you."  
  
"Oh? What are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
:DawnFire, call Thæn: Ryo told his daughter silently.  
  
DawnFire nodded and called out silently for her friend who was worlds away. He had promised that he would hear her no matter where they were, now it was time to see if he would keep that promise. Until then Ryo had to do something. But he didn't dare put his daughter down, not with so many soldiers waiting to snatch her.  
  
"Face it, Ronin pest, you have no choice. Hand her over."  
  
"Never!" Ryo shouted back.  
  
"Then you shall die and I will take her anyway!"  
  
Dais charged forward, only to meet a huge fur-covered paw! The force of the blow sent him flying backward into some of the Dynasty soldiers. Thæn stood up at his full height, a huge tower of muscle and fur. His roar was like something from the depths of hell. It was a roar that was answered by several others. Out of the shadows came the other Khsenu that had been with Thæn when they had left the other realm. All of them were growling at the Dynasty soldiers.  
  
That was all it took for Dais to retreat, for the time being. He knew that he couldn't beat both the Ronin Warriors and this new foe. He disappeared, and so did the Dynasty soldiers. Ryo sighed with relief and held DawnFire close to him. She clung to him like a shipwrecked sailor clung to a piece of driftwood. She was not happy.  
  
Thæn and the others gathered together, forming a very funny looking herd of shaggy human-beasts. They no longer looked threatening, something Ryo was grateful of. He didn't need his friends attacking them, thinking they were enemies. Within seconds Kye-Ren was at Ryo's side, taking DawnFire from his arms. Kayura, WhiteBlaze and Mia had recovered and came outside to join Ryo. The other Ronin Warriors approached as well, looking both wary and curious. The Khsenu all bowed their heads in respect to the warriors.  
  
"We heard your call and came, as we promised. Those men, they were from the Realm of the Dead?" Thæn asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryo replied. "They're after DawnFire."  
  
A low growl came from all of the Khsenu. It sounded like there was only one huge beast, and the sound echoed and vibrated through the ground. Just as quickly as it came it stopped. The Khsenus' ears were flat against their heads in a clear sign of distress. Again Thæn spoke.  
  
"Then it is as I feared. The Demon-Master is trying to gain the power to attack all the Realms in existence. To do this he needs a great power, and he sees this in DawnFire. He will not stop until he captures her or is destroyed."  
  
"Then we'll Destroy him," Kento growled. "We've beaten Talpa before."  
  
Thæn nodded. But he did not look convinced. "Strong you are, but your threat does not lie in the Demon-Master. It lies in the Spirit at his side, the Unnamed One. It is she that brought the Demon-Master back, and it is she that gives him the strength to exist. Without her, the Demon-Master will vanish from existence. It is the Unnamed One you must destroy, and she will be difficult to get to."  
  
"You've fought this, Unnamed One before?" Sage asked.  
  
"Once. Many, many years ago. It was with the spirit of the Great Mother that our people drove the Unnamed One to the Realm of the Dead. It was the Great Mother that sealed our world from that Realm to keep us safe. Now we return to help fight this battle once more."  
  
"Thæn, why is this Unnamed One after DawnFire? We know she is strong, but what makes her so special to the Dynasty?" Ryo asked. "What is it that makes them want her?"  
  
"They seek DawnFire because they cannot seek you," Said a silvery-grey Khsenu that stood near Thæn. "I am called SilverMist, the Seer. I speak for the Great Mother, or rather, she speaks through me. Ryo, it is you who truly has the power they need, but You would be able to fight the Unnamed One. You are too dangerous for her to capture. DawnFire is you, easier to frighten and badger. So they seek her."  
  
That gave Ryo an idea. It was a dangerous one, but it was a plan that just might work. If he went to the Dynasty willingly, without his armor, and convinced this Unnamed One that he wanted to serve the Dynasty, then he could buy the other Ronin Warriors time to destroy her. He voiced the plan out loud. The Ronins weren't the only ones to protest. Thæn and SilverMist didn't like the idea of him being unprotected in the Nether Realm, and the others thought it was too risky.  
  
"Unprotected you would be easily harmed. The Warriors need your help, and you daughter needs you with her. It is not a good plan," SilverMist said. "I do not think it wise."  
  
"I never said the plan was a wise one," Ryo replied. "But unless anyone else has a better idea of drawing this Unnamed Spirit out without endangering DawnFire, it's the best plan we've got."  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, you are right," Kayura said. "This is the best plan. I will take you to the Nether Realm myself, Ryo."  
  
"Then we shall go as well," Thæn said.  
  
"No," Ryo argued. "If you're seen the Spirit will know what we're planning. You'll have to wait and attack with the others."  
  
This did not make the Khsenu or the Ronins happy. But it was the only option they had for the time. Ryo took off his armor and gave the crystal to Kye-Ren. He had a feeling that if push came to shove she'd be able to use it to protect DawnFire. Now completely weaponless, Ryo went with Kayura to the Nether Realm. 


End file.
